The Best of Nine Inch Nails: 1989-2012
The Best of Nine Inch Nails: 1989-2012 is a compilation album by American industrial rock band Nine Inch Nails, released on March 12, 2012 as the official twenty-eighth release of Nine Inch Nails, with the label "HALO 28" in co-operation with Interscope Records and The Null Corporation. It includes all of the band's official and promotional singles plus the Grammy-nominated instrumental "34 Ghosts IV" and DVD includes all of the music videos plus the never-released videos. Track listing Uncensored Edition CD #"Down in It" (from Pretty Hate Machine) #"Head Like a Hole" (from Pretty Hate Machine) #"Sin" (from Pretty Hate Machine) #"Happiness in Slavery" (from Broken) #"Wish" (from Broken) #"March of the Pigs" (from The Downward Spiral) #"Closer" (from The Downward Spiral) #"Burn" (from Natural Born Killers) #"Piggy" (from The Downward Spiral) #"Hurt" (from The Downward Spiral) #"The Perfect Drug" (from Lost Highway) #"The Day the World Went Away" (from The Fragile) #"We're in This Together" (from The Fragile) #"Into the Void" (from The Fragile) #"Starphuckers, Inc" (from The Fragile) #"Deep" (from'' Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'') #"The Hand That Feeds" (from'' With Teeth'') #"Only" (from With Teeth) #"Every Day Is Exactly the Same" (from With Teeth) #"Survivalism" (from Year Zero) #"Capital G" (from Year Zero) #"34 Ghosts IV" (from Ghosts I-IV) #"Discipline" (from The Slip) DVD #"Down in It" #"Head Like a Hole (clay)" #"Sin" #"Happiness in Slavery" #"Wish" #"March of the Pigs" #"Closer" #"Burn''"'' #"Hurt" #"Wish (live)" #"Eraser (live)" #"The Perfect Drug" #"The Day the World Went Away" (Never released) #"We're in This Together" #"Into the Void" #"Starsuckers, Inc" #"Deep" #"The Day the World Went Away" (Still footage) #"The Hand That Feeds" #"Gone, Still" #"The Becoming" #"Something I Can Never Have" #"The Frail/The Wretched" #"Only" #"Every Day Is Exactly the Same" (Never released) #"Every Day Is Exactly the Same" (Studio footage) #"Survivalism" ''Broken'' DVD #"Pinion" #"Wish" #"Help Me I Am in Hell" #"Happiness in Slavery" #"Gave Up" (Nine Inch Nails featuring Marilyn Manson) #"Gave Up" Censored Edition CD #"Down in It" (from Pretty Hate Machine) #"Head Like a Hole" (from Pretty Hate Machine) #"Sin" (from Pretty Hate Machine) #"Wish" (from Broken) #"March of the Pigs" (from The Downward Spiral) #"Closer to God" (from The Downward Spiral) #"Burn" (from Natural Born Killers) #"Piggy" (from The Downward Spiral) #"Hurt" (from The Downward Spiral) #"The Perfect Drug" (from Lost Highway) #"The Day the World Went Away" (from The Fragile) #"We're in This Together" (from The Fragile) #"Into the Void" (from The Fragile) #"Starsuckers, Inc" (from The Fragile) #"Deep" (from'' Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'') #"The Hand That Feeds" (from'' With Teeth'') #"Only" (from With Teeth) #"Every Day Is Exactly the Same" (from With Teeth) #"Survivalism" (from Year Zero) #"Capital G" (from Year Zero) #"34 Ghosts IV" (from Ghosts I-IV) #"Discipline" (from The Slip) DVD #"Down in It" #"Head Like a Hole (clay)" #"Sin" #"Wish" #"March of the Pigs" #"Closer to God" #"Burn" #"Hurt" #"Wish (live)" #"Eraser (live)" #"The Perfect Drug" #"The Day the World Went Away" (Never released) #"We're in This Together" #"Into the Void" #"Starsuckers, Inc" #"Deep" #"The Day the World Went Away" (Still footage) #"The Hand That Feeds" #"Gone, Still" #"The Becoming" #"Something I Can Never Have" #"The Frail/The Wretched" #"Only" #"Every Day Is Exactly the Same" (Never released) #"Every Day Is Exactly the Same" (Studio footage) #"Survivalism"